A shadow's embrace
by VIZexion
Summary: Reimu Hakurei encounters the most unlikely, mysterious of visitors to the land of dreams. What will follow?  One shot D x Reimu story. Sequel and bonus short story to follow if there are numerous good reviews.   Rated T for minor romantics. Complete.


The moon was out. No matter how dangerous night on the Frontier became, its clarity never changed in this land of dreams. A utopia hidden away from the horrors and ravages of nuclear war present on the Frontier, humans and youkai were the only ones fortunate to have peaceful dreams.

However.

There was someone else here that might have them too. In the middle of the clearing, he slept. The forest surrounding him was quiet. It wasn't home to whispering evils, the Nobility's bizarre machinations or artificial beasts, or even remaining Nobles themselves. Even with this rare luxury, there were no traces of contentment etched on his countenance of unearthly beauty to prove it. The shadow's chest merely rose and fell, the gales of wind toying at his brown locks of hair. Clothed entirely in black, with a wide brimmed traveler's hat shadowing his features and the hem of his coat sprawled all matters about him, D continued to rest, yet ever aware of his surroundings.

Yet now, despite the quiet, there was another set of eyes focused on him. They peered over him with absolute awe. The male's incredibly handsome features brought a blush to the teenaged Shrine Maiden's face. She'd never paid much attention to these sorts of emotions, as her life centered around living simply and getting by at the Shrine, along with keeping Gensokyo under control from these occasional incidents. She continued to watch the gentle movements of his breast, how he so perfectly blended with the night. Men seldom appeared here aside from Rinnosuke, and his looks were nothing like his. It was as if a divinity itself chiseled the stranger in the heavens, casting him into this lonely field as a testament to its work. Tugging at the hem of her robes, Reimu sighed softly to herself, admiring this person for a few more moments. She knew he was armed, he could have even been dangerous. But it was best to approach him anyway, as, he was still a stranger and it was her responsibility as a Miko to oversee safety of the region.

"Yukari's boundary must have opened again," she murmured quietly to herself, taking great pains to approach the man without being noticed. Her blush deepened once she was right over him, peering down at his countenance. There wasn't a movement to even be noticed, even his eyes were closed so perfectly. Her little heart beat so quickly. She'd never kissed anyone before, much less a male. But rather than let her innate thoughts carry her away, Reimu shook her head. She still had a responsibility to live up to.

"You've been watching me for a long time," came the soft, ghostly voice of the male lying upon the ground. The poor Shrine Maiden's heart leaped into her throat from surprise. He may have startled her, but D acted as if nothing happened. The male's blackened gaze opened now, peering into the chocolate one of the young girl. "Y-Yes. I'm sorry about that, I just need to know who you are. I am Hakurei Reimu, one of the Shrine Maidens of Gensokyo. It's my job to see to it that the area is safe, and I've never seen you here before..." Naturally, Reimu's response was met with silence. Although she wanted an answer, this man's silence was almost hypnotic. She found herself fluttering back into those thoughts again, but quickly broke out of it. Before she could inquire again, it was met with "D." A single letter. "D.. is that your name?" "Yes." Such a quiet tone. There had to be a reason for it. "When did you arrive here?" Reimu asked, tilting her head. "Or more importantly, how did you get past the boundary? This place is closed off, you know." "I know," D responded. In addition, what sounded like a hoarse chuckle came for his left hand. Reimu could have sworn she heard it, but then again, a person this good looking could drive any woman mad. "I'm merely passing through." "..Well, if that's the case, do you need somewhere to stay, mister D? You can rest at the shrine if need be, it's not too far from here." "I'm all right." D rose to his feet now, gently doing away with any dirt or debris that had gotten on his form from lying down. "..." She gulped, having a better look at his frame. It was powerful and well built, yet so perfectly dimensioned. Reimu couldn't help but to bit her lower lip. He truly was something else, both in looks, and ability, it seemed. "It can get dangerous, you know. At least until morning. I still have to keep an eye on you anyway, just to make sure if you're being honest mister D." D preferred to travel by night, but in this scenario, having the girl follow him around would prove to be mildly irritating. It was best to answer her inquiries and leave early the next morning. As expected, he didn't give affirmation to coming with her, but rather, asked "Where is it?" The girl's eyes lit up, even she hadn't meant them to. It was the first time she'd be having company in a while. "To the north, about a mile and up a set of stairs." Gesturing to the male now, Reimu ushered him along. "I'll set some tea aside for you too."

Twenty minutes later, with complete silence as their backdrop, the two arrived back at Reimu's shrine. "Well, here we are mister D. It's a rather simple place, I'm sorry if it's not the best of accommodations." The hunter's raven gaze perused it all in its entirety. "No. It's nice." As Reimu led him inside, she peered at the donation box. Empty as always. Not that anyone would come by at night and be a charitable person, but it still saddened her. She didn't want to admit to D that it was a struggle going from week to week. Sanae Kochiya, Gensokyo's other Shrine Maiden, garnered far more attention from her appearance and personality. She was well liked, the contrary for Reimu. Clink. A wide-eyed Reimu turned to the unnatural male placing a rather hefty coin purse inside. "..." She was at a loss for words. From appearances and his silence, D appeared to not be the sort worried about anyone, a confined person. Yet, here he was donating a considerable sum to a complete stranger. He must have not have been such a bad person after all. Before she could thank him, it was met with a "Don't worry about it." It was a bit of money from his last hire. The examination of the Shrine from earlier right away confided in D that she was having great difficulty getting by. It'd hold her over comfortably for a few months.

The hunter may have appeared to be cold-blooded, but the melancholy within his eyes and experience made him the furthest thing from it. After all, it was his own duty to protect people, like Reimu. And she needed to live too.

Once inside, Reimu smiled once at D as he seated himself at the end of the room, closing his eyes. He had a cold front, but there was more to him than she knew. "I'll fetch the tea, mister D. You just wait here, all right?" Nodding once, Reimu hurried off to the back to prepare the tea. In her absence, the parasite in D's hand came to life. "Ahhhhhh, now I get it D. Now I understand why you donated that money." It chuckled. "You can be a good guy, but there's more to it than just that." "..." "Come on D, you know what I mean. Normally you wouldn't even give a second glance when being asked to stay somewhere for the night. But I know you. She looks and acts so much like her. Doris Lang, am I right?" The parasite, too, was no exception to being met with silence. "Don't be so coy. You miss her, and still do even after all that time. I mean, even when Dr. Tsurugi gave you that photo of her and Dan, that reaction was more than enough. Heh heh. But don't worry, your secret's safe with-" "I'm back with the tea," Reimu called, setting a wooden tray with two steaming cups in front of him. She was oblivious to the conversation from earlier, as, the parasite knew well enough to make this a mental dialogue. "I'll leave you alone now, pretty boy." It taunted for a last time, absolutely amused with itself as it retreated back into D's left hand. Reimu sipped at her cup of green tea idly. D peered into his cup for a long while before nursing its contents. "It's good." He said. "R-Really? That's the first time someone's complimented on my tea, aside from Remilia..." "..." Remilia? Why did that name sound so familiar? He'd heard it mentioned before.. Satisfied, Reimu took another sip, finding herself repeatedly being entranced with his features. D, naturally, paid no mind, only sipping at his tea again. "Tell me about Remilia." D asked after a few moments. "Oh.. well. There aren't many in Gensokyo, if at all. But she's a vampire and lives at a manor a little ways from here. I wouldn't suggest going for any reason other than a good one, even though she is mostly docile. Her sister is far more dangerous, as is the head maid under her employ." "Interesting." Finishing off the remainder of his tea, D set the cup aside. "Thanks for the tea." "Oh, it's no problem at all mister D. I can always make more if you'd like it." "I'll keep that in mind," He replied, peering up at the Shrine's wooden beams before looking back at Reimu for a moment. "..." The poor girl, Reimu could feel her cheeks burning again as her looked at her, even if it was brief. "You remind me of someone I knew from a long time ago." "Do I?" She asked, chuckling nervously. "Who might that be?" "A werewolf hunter. hired me to protect her and her brother from another Vampire who was threatening their safety. She was a lot like you. Her name was Doris Lang." The Shrine Maiden's eyes widened a bit. So, that's why he was so different than other people- and why he asked about Remilia. "..So, you're a Vampire Hunter. That explains why you asked about Remilia..." "That's right." "Still.. I wouldn't go if I were you, mister D. Believe it or not she helps me keep things in order, and she's for the most part good about not causing trouble." "Really?" "Mhm, it may be hard for you to believe, especially from someone in that line of work." "No, I believe you. I'd just heard the name before." Another pause. Reimu was at a loss for subject matter now. D was so quiet. It was hard to maintain a conversation with him, aside from necessary detail. "Tell me about this Doris. What makes me like her?" Reimu tilted her head in curiosity. "..." At first, the hunter didn't speak, but after a bit he found the appropriate words. "She was kind like you, and beared the same responsibility. It was hard for her to get by too." "I see... so that's why you donated that money earlier.." It was flattering in a way, really, but she was convinced that there was more to that than just being reminded of someone. "..Was she pretty?" "Yes." Another blush or her cheeks. It was a compliment, in a way. D must have thought her pretty too if he said she looked like her. "..Are you always alone like this?" "I don't think anything of it anymore." "But, you can't spend the rest of your days hunting vampires. As noble as it is for you to want to protect people, don't you want to settle down someday? I know I have to despite my work, and dying alone doesn't really suit you D." Silence. "..You won't acknowledge that, will you? It's hard, isn't it?" Still no answer. "...Good people shouldn't have to live like that. You may come off all cold but I know you're a better person than that. Now come on, don't be so glum." She chuckled, a ring of melancholy evident in her tone. "Hunting is all I'm cut out for. The good people are responsible for bringing the world back to its feet. That's how it works." "Don't talk such nonsense!" She cried out, though not in the least meaning to do this. Reimu barely knew him and already she didn't want him to go. Unfortunately, it was the curse that always followed women who encountered D. "Really, you do deserve better.. And I know you won't listen. You're passing through, but now that you know about Remilia you'll be going after her in the morning." "..." "You're not on any jobs as far as I know. You have nowhere to go. Just stay with me for a little while, D.." Reimu shook her head. She could feel tears welling up. The Miko was seldom one to cry, but considering the intense weight and sadness she knew D harbored, and that anyone could ascertain, it was awful to see him this way. Opportunity was right here in front of him and yet he only wished to continue living alone. At that moment, he placed a digit on her cheek, wiping away a tear that found its way down. "She felt the same way too." D said softly. In an absolute burst of emotion, she grabbed onto D tightly, wrapping her arms around his sturdy frame. "If that's true.. then.. wouldn't she be happy if you staid..?" There was no answer, aside from the sullen expression on his eyes. Without any further thought, she inched closer to him, and D didn't move. Closer and closer, until their lips just barely met. She closed the remaining distance, kissing him gently. D's lips were warm, despite how icy and pale his appearance was. "..." He didn't seem to mind, either. He just remained still, closing his eyes marginally. There really wasn't much of anything that moved him on the surface- but Reimu knew D was a surprisingly sentimental man. She kissed him once more, holding onto him tighter, before nuzzling into the recesses of his coat. D responded by placing his own two arms around her, putting his lips ever so gently on her forehead, and softly whispered: "Knowing neither life or death, Therefore, I call thee by this name. Thou are the distant one.." He indeed felt affection toward Reimu, with the same intensity and fervor as he did with Doris. Staying with her for a while rather than vanishing would be in a sense, keeping his promise to returning to her someday. Or perhaps, not at all. Maybe it was a new beginning. She'd never let him go, nor did the hunter. Together apart they'd been through so much, but in turn with their meeting, gates of white opened, and in one another's arms, forever would they know true and absolute serenity.

The parasite chuckled merrily, pleased that D allowed himself happiness for once. Always a kind heart- he only needed to dress better.

END.

_**(A/N: This is a one shot story, but, if people would like more I will gladly write a brand new, Vampire Hunter D x Touhou short story, as well as a sequel to this. Until next time.)**_


End file.
